Fibrous structures such as fibrous structures that comprise a surface comprising a surface pattern having a plurality of parallel line elements are known in the art. For example, embossed and/or wet textured fibrous structures, such as sanitary tissue products, comprising a surface comprising a surface pattern comprising parallel line elements are known in the art. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a known wet textured bath tissue's surface pattern 10, where the parallel line elements 12 exhibit a constant width W along their length L. FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate a known wet textured facial tissue's surface pattern 10 where the parallel line elements 12 exhibit a constant width W along their length L. FIG. 3 illustrates a known embossed bath tissue's surface pattern 10 where the parallel line elements 12 exhibit a constant width W along their length L.
Consumers of fibrous structures, such as sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue, facial tissue, and paper towels continue to desire improved properties, such as softness, strength and/or cleaning perception.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure surface pattern that provides fibrous structures with improved properties over known fibrous structures.